Revenge isn't the answer
by GaM3rWolf
Summary: A pack of wolves was killed by poachers and a young wolf wants revenge...


Title: Revenge isn't the answer….

Disclaimer: I don't own Zleine even if I'm the one who created her…. She is her own person….

Author's Note: I'm not going to say a lot except this is a short one-shot…. And I hope you guys like it…. Somehow….?

Deep within the mountains, the forest was eerily silent. There weren't even the sound of insects singing. It was deathly silent in this part of the forest except for the crunching of boots against dried leaves and the rustling of leaves as poachers enter the wolves' territory. It was the rumor of numerous wolf sightings from the villagers that had led these poachers here and they do not plan to go home empty-handed. Armed with shotguns and hunting rifles, they are determined to hunt down each and every one of the wolves and skin their hides to be sold in the black market. The fur would surely bring them huge profits as genuine animal skins are hard to come by these days. Driven by their greed, the poachers charged into the wolves' den and shot all the wolves in sight.

The wolves had no chance of survival but still they fought for the pack and they managed to take one of the poachers down with them. It had been purely by chance that the weakened alpha found an opening and lunged for the poacher's throat, tearing it out before the alpha was kicked away and mercilessly shot in the head. However, the other poachers had got out mostly unharmed, escaping with merely scratches that could easily be healed in a day or two. Succeeded, the poachers proceeded to make camp and wasted no time in heating their blades to skin the fallen wolves. Branches were cut down to be used to hang the hides so that they could be dried in the sun the next day when they leave to hunt for more animal fur. For almost a week, the poachers lived in the mountains and when they finally returned to civilization, they had a huge haul that would bring them billions.

However, the pack wasn't an ordinary pack of wolves and the poachers' dream of wealth would soon be destroyed by only one young wolf. The young wolf had survived the massacre on her family and she seeks revenge. With the features of the poachers that killed her family in her mind, her body burns with a rage and hatred that would have overwhelmed her but she controlled them. She would find another day to kill them but not tonight- tonight she mourns for her family. She howled a low, mourning howl for her pack, promising them that blood would be shed. Under the blood red moon stained by the shed of wolf's blood, the young wolf shifted from the form of a wolf to that of a human's. Using her razor, sharp nails, she carved a tattoo on her face as a stigma of her promise. Her liquid gold eyes blazed as she silently watched the fire from the poacher's camp go out and the smoke rising up into the air.

"I will have my revenge."

Zleine sat at the back of the truck, bouncing lightly with the uneven road. The other slaves like herself were mostly still asleep as the sun was just peeking over the horizon, streaking the sky with orange but Zleine, herself, has been wide awake and alert for the past few hours. The nightmares were relentless and it kept her from sleeping although she desperately needed as much rest as she could get. All the slaves were not given any clthes to cover themselves and that suited Zleine just fine as the clothes would only get in the way. The truck began to slow its pace as it arrive at its destination and Zleine could hear muffled noise of the black market drift in. In reflex, she tensed her lean muscles and briefly, the tattoo emerged on her smooth skin. It glowed the color of blood red. After a few more minutes of driving, the truck came to a stop and by instinct, the other slaved gradually began to wake up as well.

'It's finally time for my revenge,' Zleine though to herself, her molten gold orbs were almost totally slitted.

The driver parked the truck and the slavers got out to get to work. They were all somehow similarly built as they were all tall and heavily muscled. Their sleeveless tops were stretched tight against their broad, muscular chest. Other than that, they all also have similarly cropped hair and they all wore camouflage pants and boots. A dog tag dangled around each of their thick necks. Making their way to the back of the truck, they unlocked it and tugged roughly the chains. The chains were tied to the collars on the slaves to prevent them from running away. At the tugging, the slaves quickly obeyed and got out into the sunlight. Zleine got out as well when she felt a tug on her chain. The slaves were then led into their individual cages and securely locked in. Some of them were dressed in suggestive clothes before being kept inside their cage but luckily, Zleine remained naked as day. After the slavers have left to get paid, Zleine surveyed her surroundings as discreetly as possible. And right next to her, she saw a black panther being led into its cage.

Zleine sat patiently in her small cage. Her face was as blank as the other slaves but actually she was alert and was watching the people around her, searching for the familiar faces. As time passes, one by one the slaves were bought by wealthy men or men with nothing better to do but Zleine remained quietly in her cell, unmoving. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive or anything. She had firm, pert breasts, lush curves and an ass to die for. Plus, she had a sort of wild, exotic feel to her which men are attracted to. She could have sold herself within seconds if that was her purpose. However, it wasn't and the buyers intelligently stayed away from her as if they could feel the murderous intent in the air. Not even one dared to linger his gaze on the brunette for one second too long.

At long last, the poachers made an appearance at noon where the market was the busiest. They displayed their wares in a stall and there were bear skins, cheetah skins, tiger skins, wolf skins as well as many more. Seeing the gray fur hung up to be sold, a red haze covered Zleine's vision and the tattoo on her face appeared once again, glowing an intense red. Without any thought or regard of the consequences, she shifted and bit the steel bars, bending them. There were screams everywhere but it didn't matter to her. She only has one goal in mind. To kill. Slipping out through the gap, Zleine was upon the poachers and killing them in cold blood. The poacher could not even turn around and run for their lives. As if the blood of the poachers fueled the tattoo on Zleine's face, the tattoo glowed almost blindingly.

Temporary intoxicated by the thrill, the gray wolf tore throats and limbs of anyone near her and soon the whole street was dyed in the red of blood. Corpses littered the street like garbage but Zleine did not feel satisfaction or content. The thrill had worn off much too late and it left her numb and strangely empty. She does not even feel the rage that had once burnt brightly in her heart anymore. She felt that she had accomplished nothing by revenge and now she had lost her purpose. At that, the tattoo dulled as well until it returned to normal as if Zleine had just freshly carved it. Spitting out the bloody intestine in her mouth, she shifted back into her human form and gently touched the tattoo on her face that was still bleeding slowly. It was a wound that would never heal, she realized and it will be a mark that she will bear until her body fades back to dust and blown away by the wind. Wrapping a dirty, ragged cloth around her stark, naked body, she left this place that reeks of the smell of death.

End

A/N: Review please…. Thank you for your time….I hope to see you guys soon….


End file.
